The Legend of Ursa Minor
by Warriorcat890
Summary: Ujurak fell from the sky. Now, he is in a new, unfamiliar world with his mother murmuring in his ears, guiding him. According to his mother, he as a destiny far greater than any bear alone, but first, he must learn to survive. Will be like a novella and will have no more than 10 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_The Legend of Ursa Minor - Chapter 1_

_This is going to be very short - almost like a novella. It will be about maybe five chapters long. The most will be ten, the least will be three. I don't know yet, we will have to wait while I write. I will try to finish this quickly, I just wanted to write this idea down and do something useful with my free time. _

_I do not own Seekers, Erin Hunter does. :)_

* * *

**1**

_The blue world that Ujurak lived_ in was falling. He was falling! He let out a roar of fear and shock as he freefell from the only life he'd ever known. "Mother!" he shouted, but things were so blurry. The bluish-black surroundings he had none for moons was rushing past him… or was he rushing past it? Everything had happened so quickly, he could barely wrap his brain around it before he began to fall.

_"You have a destiny far greater than any of us alone."_ His mother's words echoed in his ears—they had been the last things he heard before his world tumbled upside down. What did she mean? What was this great destiny he had? He was just a cub for spirit's sake! He was a cub, born of his mother, Ursa, and lived in this strange, blue world with other creatures. Everyone around him was outlined in a pale, whitish halo, that was the way things were supposed to be, but he could feel and see himself changing.

His starry pelt began to morph into an ugly brown, and his paws began to form, rough, uncomfortable pads. Inside his mouth, he grew incisors that were so sharp he nearly cut his tongue when he ran it across them. From his paws sprang long, sharp claws that could easily cut through flesh. Violence was unheard of, and forbidden in his sacred, starry universe, but now, he was becoming equipped for the battles he would face.

The blue around him began to fade to a lighter shade. Large, white, puffy objects began to appear, littered across the sky as if they had been carelessly discarded. Ujurak fell through one, only to become drenched. If not for the overwhelming fear that was taking over his brain creating little room for other thoughts, he would have been very annoyed. However, since he was falling to his death, it didn't matter to him.

The ground came into view too fast. Ujurak closed his eyes and braced himself for impact, but it never came. With his eyes clamped shut, he reasoned that he must have died the split second he hit the ground, avoiding pain. Just as he thought he was dead, he risked to open his eyes, and found himself standing on all-fours on the ground. He blinked in confusion, not understanding how he had not died during his massive fall.

As he fell, the sky began to change to a lighter shade of blue. Large, white, puffy objects began to appear, littered across the sky as if they had been carelessly discarded. Ujurak fell through one, only to become drenched. If not for the overwhelming fear that was taking over his brain creating little room for other thoughts, he would have been very annoyed. However, since he was falling to his death, it didn't matter to him.

The ground came into view too fast. Ujurak closed his eyes and braced himself for impact, but it never came. With his eyes clamped shut, he reasoned that he must have died the split second he hit the ground, avoiding pain. Just as he thought he was dead, he risked to open his eyes, and found himself standing on all-fours on the ground. He blinked in confusion, not understanding how he had not died during his massive fall.

_When the spirits send you a blessing, don't ask why it was sent,_ Ujurak thought of one of his mother's favorite sayings. He looked at his new surroundings, his brow furrowed. This world was so strange compared to his homeland. Everything was so… what was it? Green? Yes, that's what Ursa called it! Everything was so green and the rolling hills seemed to stretch on for sky-length after sky-length, and who knows—maybe they did.

Shaking out his damp pelt, he continued his light exploration, sniffing cautiously at the trees and plants that made up his new home. _Home,_ he thought longingly. _Mother said that when bears got big, they went out on their own… but I'm not big yet! I'm just a cub! Mother must have made a mistake! She'll bring me back! I know she will. She'll realize I'm not grown up yet, and she'll come for me!_

Now content with the fact that his mother would return for him, he sauntered bravely into the forest even though the huge trees that towered over him seemed intimidating. He was busy examining a pine cone, when a strange, but pleasurable smell hit his nostrils. He didn't need any special teachings to know what it was; food.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Did you like the chapter? Leave a review and let me know! Did you like what you've seen here? Well, click on my username to see more! :D


	2. Chapter 2

_The Legend of Ursa Minor - Chapter 2_

_This is the second chapter - it's very short, I know. Please get over it. :) I was at a loss of what to do, and I decided that Ujurak's wisdom and understanding of the world needed to be somewhat earned. ;)_

_I do not own Seekers or the characters in any way. Erin Hunter does._

* * *

**2**

_His hunger made him reckless, and_ he rushed toward the scent without thinking. He wasn't the only creature in this forest that was hungry. Finally, he found a deer carcass in the middle of the forest. _This is a great find!_ he thought optimistically. _If it take mother a few sun-circles, I'll have food to eat!_

Just as he was about to start forward, the carcass began to move. Ujurak froze as he watched a small, lean, weasel-like body emerge from the other side of the carcass. Ujurak had never seen one before, but he knew what it was. He didn't know how, but he just knew. _Wolverine._ The wolverine raised its head and looked in Ujurak's direction. The small, but formidable creature, bared its fangs at him before gripping the deer's foreleg firmly in its powerful jaws.

Anger flashed through Ujurak. _I__ found it! Besides, it doesn't look like he's starving! He should share!_ he thought indignantly.

Letting out the deepest roar he could muster, he charged forward, directly at the wolverine. _I'm a bear! A brown bear! He's just a wolverine! I'm higher up on the food chain that he is! That deer is mine!_

Instead of fleeing like Ujurak had expected, the wolverine skidded backward, dropping the deer's leg. Its lips curled back in a snarl exposing its razor-sharp fangs. The creature let out an ungodly noise before puffing up its fur. "My prey," he snarled, crouching low to the ground. "Bear no take! _My _prey!"

Ujurak copied the wolverine's movements, showing his teeth and bunching up his muscles, prepared to spring. "I should get the food," Ujurak growled. "You're not even eating it any longer!"

"Me will store!" the wolverine replied. "Me will eat for next sun-circles. My belly will be full. Bear will starve."

"I'll eat you, if I have to!" he said, preparing to spring at the lithe creature.

"Bear will die."

Ujurak launched forward, straight at the wolverine, but the creature was faster than it appeared. Ujurak was slightly larger than the wolverine, and was slower. The wolverine nipped at Ujurak's heels, causing him to let out a whine of pain as the creature's fangs made contact with his flesh. In his rage, he spun around, his jaws snapping in the air, trying to get a grip on the animal's hide, and failing. The wolverine was one step ahead of him and was already behind him, clawing at his hind leg. Its fangs dug into his ankle making him let out a roar of pain and shock.

_"Ujurak, you cannot win this fight,"_ Ursa's voice sounded in the cub's head. _"Leave now while you still have a chance, my son. This is not a part of your mission. Follow the sun and you will find another brown bear like you. You must befriend him, little bear. Go. Leave this creature to his prize."_

He didn't want to listen to his mother's voice. His rage told him to fight back and teach that arrogant weasel a lesson, but his mind was finally beginning to function once more. _My mother is right,_ he thought, coherently for the first time since he smelled the prey.

Without any form of warning, he plodded away, ignoring the jeering comments made by the wolverine. He would listen to his mother now. He didn't understand much about this strange world, but he knew that if he had his mother to guide him, he would be alright.

* * *

A/N: Did you like this chapter? Leave a review and let me know! Did you like what you've seen here? Click on my username to see more!


End file.
